


Trust Issues

by TomboyFangirl7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Recovery, References to Ouran High School Host Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomboyFangirl7/pseuds/TomboyFangirl7
Summary: (Oran high school host club x reader) You are the daughter of a former CEO that had passed when you were only young. You barely remembered him at all and you were ok with this, what you were not ok with was being left with your manipulative mother. What will happen when you go to Oran high school and catch the eyes of a certain club? What heart break will ensue? What are the secrets that you hide?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru & Reader, Ootori Kyouya & Reader, The Ouran High School Host Club/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Ali).



A small giggle fills the flower filled field. There was a mother and a father sitting on a blanket as they watched a small girl prance around among the flowers. The sky was a bright blue without a cloud in sight and the air was as fresh as it could ever be. In the nearby trees wildlife such as birds and bees could be heard making a symphony of noises that made the area peaceful.

On the blanket that the parents sat, there were pastries of all sorts: muffins, cookies, cakes. The man had the woman's head on his lap as he stroked her long hair. The hair went through his hands with such ease. The fathers eyes stayed on the child running around among the flowers chasing a butterfly. The woman's eyes remained closed as she was enthralled by her own thoughts. The child was in a pair of overalls with a white shirt underneath. The overalls had an embroidery of flowers going up from the left pant leg and it went up to cover the torso. The sleeves of the white shirt were slightly stained green and brown from all the playing around in the field. She soon ran towards the blanket and held out a handful of random flowers. The father smiled lovingly accepting the gesture while the mother only gave a small nod and a half effort smile towards the child who's smile never fell. She grabbed a cookie before running back into the field giggling.   


* * *

Her cheeks were a red tint from the amount of laughing she was doing. Her eyes were wide with wonder of her surroundings as she pranced around. Her smile only kept on growing until her eyes were forced to close. The moment she closed her eyes however a strong wind blew in and the sky turned dark. The breeze didn't deter the girl though as she kept running, blind to the changing conditions. Unknown to her innocent mind, a darkness was chasing her that consumed her parents, consumed the pastries, consumed the birds, consumed the bees, consumed everything in its path. It kept creeping up on the small girl as she giggled through the field until it consumed her whole. 

A chill consumed her body as she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes opened suddenly and the world around her was drained from the bright colors from before. The grass that once was green and flowy was now at a stand still, the birds and bees were on the ground, unmoving. The brightly colored flowers were now wilted and drooping towards the dirt. The sky was an earey grey and there were storm clouds all above beginning to cause the silence in the field to be covered with the sound of thunder. Dark rain began to pour from the sky and as it hit the girls skin it felt think and at a closer look it was a dark red. The color of red soon covered the grill as she began to run towards where her parents were. Tears began to fall as her tiny heart raced. She didn’t even pay attention to where she was until she tripped and fell on something and she turned to see her fathers lifeless body. It was covered in blood from the sky and from the wounds open all over him. One of his eyes was out of the socket and staring up at the small child. A scream clouded the thunder as lighting commenced to fry the already dead grass around in a circular pattern until it hit the blanket. The moment the lighting hit the blacker everything faded away and life was soon returned to the field but the places where the lighting hit were still dead and blood, the animals that were on the ground stayed unnerving and the man stayed as the blood slowly stained the blanket.

* * *

The girl just stood there frozen as tears kept flowing like a white rapid. She soon snapped out of it as she reached to grab the man but the moment she did the man fell into the blanket taking him and the girl with it. The girl and the man fell into an endless void. The small hand kept reaching out but never able to grab the man she called father. Out of nowhere a huge hand grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her up further from the body. She was forced to watch as it kept falling further and further into the void till it was out of sight. 

The hand pulled her up more to make her become face and face with a giant version of her mother.

“It's all your fault it happened all because of you,”

The girl screamed and protested as more tears began to fall but the woman was having none of it.

“Yes it was all your fault but don’t worry now your stuck with me forever and you will be good and compliment,” 

At that moment the mother lifted up the girls and dropped her into her mouth as the child screamed for help.  
At that moment a girl shot up in her bed terrified. Cold sweat fell from her face as she looked around. She quickly caught her breath as she sighed.

“Just a dream just a dream” 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl wakes up from her dream into a world where she would rather not be.

The girl sat there for a second trying to calm down her breath and to cool down from the dream that just issued. It wasn’t uncommon for her to get dreams like this but it doesn’t mean they didn’t shake her up at all. She was used to this feeling of utter dread. She sat up from the bed and sat there for a moment trying to wake herself up as the entire world felt like a fog. Stumbling out of the bed with no grace at all, she headed to her bathroom. 

Putting her hair out of her face, she began to cover up a burn she had on the side of her face that was caused from a hot rod when she as younger. She was always told that it was an accident but she was always skeptical due to the fact it was her mother that was telling her this. The burn was old it was from back when she was 7. It served as a cruel reminder of how her father died, but that’s a story for an other day. Once her face was presentable to the point where no one would do a double take when they saw her, she went over to her closet and chose the horrendous dress that she had to call a school uniform. The yellow made her sick to her core but she dealt with it due to the face she got it on a scholarship. Her family was on a close budget since the death of her father causing they Her and her mother to live off the life insurance and the money he left over. 

During the first few years everything was fine due to the fact of her mother attempting to take over the business that her father ran but she just ended up driving it into the ground. This left the two of them on a strict budget, which only the girl seemed to have to follow, not that she was going to say anything. 

She took a quick look at the dress in the full scale mirror and wasn’t impressed so she needed to do something else or she would die due to disgust. She looked in her closet and grabbed a pair of leggings then a pair of scissors. The scissors cuts the fabric of the yellow dress in the front and back. She took the two sides of the skirt to tie it into a bow making it short enough to be a shirt then the girl took the fabric that was draping down and added a little bow around the waist. The legging that she put on right after that put the outfit together nicely. It was a small and quick edit but one that she could live with. She grabbed a denim jacket and brown boots and looked at her self in the mirror with the final product feeling kinda proud of herself. 

She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. As she headed down stairs she made sure to be as quite as possible in order to not wake up her hung over mother, then as she headed down the stairs a single stair creaked making the once silence. She heard a slight grown coming from down stairs and she rushed quietly to get down stairs and out the door. As she was almost out the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Good morning my dear daughter,” a tired voice stated. The girl turned around and saw her mother. She had sucked in cheek bones and bones fingers, which was surprising for how much she ate each day but not surprising for her addictions. 

“Good morning mother sorry for waking you,”

“Oh that is no issue Y/n,” her voice was sickly sweet as she smiled down at Y/n. “I know exactly how you can making up to me, on your way back home get me some more liquor,” she stated as if it was as easy as picking up a candy bar. 

“Mother please, all the shops near by know my face and -“ Y/n was cut off by her mother squeezing her nails into her shoulder. 

“You woke me up, i give you shelter, I take care of you, do you really want to watch me suffer?”

Y/n sighed, looking down. 

“No mother,”

The older lady smiled before letting go patting her head. 

“Good girl now get on the road I’m sure you have a lot to stuff to do today,”

Y/n nodded and before turning and walking out the door.

“I love you mother,” Y/n stated she she left but her mother only scoffed in either disbelief or disgust, Y/n wasn’t sure.

“Yea same,”

She arrives to the front of the school and walked in. She got a few sneers from the other female students but she had her earbuds in, causing her to be in her own world. She was called into the office first in her first period. They introduce her to an other scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka. They had her give Y/n a look around the school. Once they were a good distance from the front office Haruhi laughed slightly. 

“I’m glad you took advantage of the fact they don’t care about uniform modifications,”

Y/n tilted her head looking at the girl who was once quite. 

“Yea the dress was horrid so I edited it hehe...” Y/n leaned in slightly and whispered “are girls allowed to wear the suits?”

Haruhi cringed slightly and sighed.

“I wear the suit for a different reason not going to lie, just don’t mention that around other people. Take a word of advice, don’t go to music room 3 or else you may not be able to escape,” 

Before Y/n could question why Haruhi said that the bell rang and Haruhi sighed. 

“ Well I showed you to all your classes so have a nice day,” She then rushed off to her next period. Y/n sighed before heading to her second period. 

Lunch came sooner that’s expected and Y/n walked over to a table. She pulled out a lunch box and began to eat her bento box when a pair of twins approached her. 

"hi you're a new kid aren't ya?”

Y/n rose an brow looking up at the two red haired twins. One sat on her right and an other on her left.

“Look at what she had done to her uniform”

“Yes it looks better not going to lie,”

Y/n was just looking at the two, annoyed by their presence. The kept talking across her getting on her nerves. She ended up getting up her food now finished and walked away so she would arrive to her next period early. The twins failed to notice her leaving however other girls in the Cafeteria noticed full well. 

Her next two periods she received small glass from other girls which had no idea why she was receiving until she began to hear talk about a host club. She cringed hearing about it due to the fact it sounded extremely artificial. 

The last period of the day was a free/ club period and what Y/n planned on doing was going to the library and do catch up work on her classes so she would be caught up, but the two twins she met before had different plans. She was walking over to the library when she was grabbed from each arms and picked up.

“What the fu-“

The twins began to running to a room causing Y/n to scream. When their feet finally touched the ground again she turned to the twins ready to fight when she noticed she was in a room with other guys in the room and it was filled with girls. She then saw the girl who helped her before. The two ended up making awkward eye contact and Haruhi sighed shaking her head as in defeat. 

The twins dragged Y/n over to a couch where multiple girls were sitting. 

“See girls this is what we were talking about when we stated her outfit, Its’ cute, you all agree right”

All the girls nodded clapping and giggling. Y/n had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that she wanted toe leave this place. Too many people, too much noise. She just wanted to be left along so she could get ahead in school work. She got up and started to head out the door when she was stoped by a hand being placed on her shoulder. 

“Where are you going merche~?”

Y/n cringed again and looked behind her to a blinding pair of blond hair and rose petals seemed to be falling behind him. 

“I’m leaving,” she stated before shrugging off his hand. 

“Which out introductions?” He walked in front of her to block her path annoying her beyond belief. 

“I’m Tamaki beautiful,” he grabbed her hand and kissed it... causing her to punch him. He coward on the ground holding his now bleeding nose.

“Leave. Me .Alone.” She hissed before walking around him and headed out the door. 

Once she was a decent way down the hall she saw a slim black haired guy leaning against the wall. He pushed up his glasses before approaching her. 

“You know that action you took was harsh,”

“I don’t care the creep deserved it,” she stated without remorse. 

“ Well you gave him a bloody nose and its possible broken, are you going to pay for the medical fee?” The man handed over a piece of paper that looked like a medical receipt, how he had it all ready who knows. Y/n took one look at it as she was looking the man simply stated “you could either pay it off or work to pay it off,”

She looked up at him and ripped it in two. She let the two slices of paper gently glide to the floor as she walked away flipping him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this book is updating slowly I have my original on whattpad but that earlier chapters are written very unwell so I’m currently editing them while trying to graduate high school. Well have a nice day everyone.


End file.
